


Mysterious Mage

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Series: HunnyBunny’s ErLu oneshots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, First Meetings, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: What if Lucy didn’t join fairy tail because of her encounter with Natsu, but if she first had an encounter with Erza instead? ErLu pairing!





	Mysterious Mage

**_Lucy P.O.V. (The entire story is her P.O.V.)_ **

I stood leaning against a tree in a small park, near the outskirts of Magnolia. I took a deep breath as I observed my surroundings. My eyes wandered around the park until they stopped on a particular girl. There was something mysterious about this girl, something that made me not want to take my eyes off of her. Not now, not ever. 

She was wearing silver armor that was shining in the sun, a sapphire blue petaled skirt, and tall, dark charcoal gray boots, rising up to her knees. She had long, beautiful scarlet hair, I watched as a gust of wind came and caused it to flow behind her. 

She looked like she could be a strong knight, the strongest they come, except for one thing. Her face was buried in her hands. I could see tears falling from her eyes, dripping down and off her arms. Even from this far away, she was visibly shaking.  _ With fear? Maybe with sadness? Or both.  _

I wasn't the only one staring at her though, it seemed like everyone was. There was something, completely mysterious about this girl, everyone watching could see that. But even so, no one went to her side. Part of me wanted to try to help her, maybe even console her, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself either. So I just stared, watching her hair flow in the wind. It was mesmerizing.

I watched her every movement. I watched as she gently wiped her tears away before slowly standing up. She got up and started to walk towards the exit of the park, more tears started to form in her eyes as she walked. But then, I looked closer. 

Her tears, they were only falling from one of her eyes, her other one was completely dry. I tried to seem unsuspicious as I followed her towards the exit of the park. 

I watched closely as a little girl approached her, she must've been only three or four years old. She gently tugged on the bottom of the woman's blue, petaled skirt. 

"Are you Okay ma'am, why are you crying—" the little girl said before cutting herself off. Her eyes widened as she looked at the scarlet hair woman, until she screamed in fear. 

"Why, are your tears, only in one eye. You must be a demon or something! Please don't kill me, you... you monster!" the little girl screamed as she started sobbing. The scarlet haired woman ran away from the little girl, off into the woods. I followed her as she ran through the woods, dodging the twigs and tree roots on the ground.

_ I don't know why I'm following her, it just... feels right, somehow.  _

Then suddenly, her foot got caught on a twig poking out of the ground. I heard her ankle crack, I watched as her right ankle twisted almost backwards as she stumbled to the ground. She screamed out in pain while she tightly clenched her fists, punching at the floor, cursing beneath her breath. I ran towards her, I had this urge to need to ensure she was okay, it makes no sense to me. 

_ Why am I going to her, what am I doing?! _

"Are you okay?!" I screamed, gaining some attention of the nearby people as I ran to her side. Once I approached her, I smiled gently as I reached my hand out to help her up. She slowly brought her hand up, but right when she was about to grip mine, she pulled away. Her arms and legs were shaking as she struggled to get up. 

"Please, let me help you—"

" _ LEAVE ME ALONE! _ " she screamed as more tears started to form in her eye. "Everyone...who cares about me... they all... they all die. So please, stop caring... about me," she muttered. She attempted to run away, limping on her foot, but she no longer had the strength to run. 

"Wait!" I screamed, causing her to turn around in shock. I slowly walked towards her, reaching my hand out towards her once again. 

"Before you go, what's your name?" I asked, smiling. 

"My... my name?" she muttered, shyly. "My name... my name is... Erza," she muttered, turning her head away from me to avoid eye contact. 

"My name's Lucy! Nice to meet you, Erza," I said. My smile grew larger as I walked closer to her. 

"Lu... Lucy? That's... that's a... beautiful name—" she muttered quietly, her words getting cut off as she lost consciousness, fainting backwards. I was just barely able to catch her before her head hit the ground.

"Erza… Erza! Please, say something!" I said as I shook her vigorously, tightly gripping her shoulders. Despite my efforts, she remained unconscious and limp in my arms.

_ What should I do? Should I take her to my apartment? It's not like I know where she lives.  _

I looked closer at her, noticing the royal blue Fairy Tail guild mark on her arm. 

_ Maybe I could take her to their guildhall. Although, that could be awkward. A random stranger coming to deliver their unconscious guild member. And, I want to join their guild one day too. That wouldn't be a very good first impression. I guess I'll just take her to my apartment.  _

I walked towards the exit of the park, holding Erza in my arms. Her long, silky hair dragged along the ground as we walked. The tips of it becoming dusted in dirt from the park's ground. 

I gained some attention from the people in the park as I walked through, I could feel the eyes staring at me. But it didn't bother me anymore, I just need to know that Erza's okay. I don't know why I care so much, she's just some random stranger I met not even five minutes ago. But I feel a strange connection to her, somehow. This feeling, it's indescribable. But that's just more reasons to help her.

After a few minutes of running through the streets, getting strange looks from all the civilians as I ran past, I finally got back to my apartment. I raced through my door, quickly slamming it shut behind me as I entered into the room. I placed Erza down onto my bed, resting her head down onto a few pillows. 

For a few minutes, I just sat on the edge of the bed, looking down, admiring her beautiful sleeping face. Admiring the way her chest gently rose up and down each time she took another breath. Admiring the way her tear-stained cheeks reflected the sunlight coming in from the window. Admiring the way her soft, silky scarlet hair spread out around her on the bed, also reflecting the sunlight from outside. Admiring... everything. 

_ She truly is, beautiful. _

My eyes wandered, looking at every part of her. From her Scarlet hair to the tips of her blue petaled skirt, until my eyes reached her black combat boots. I was in such a rush, I put her in my bed with her shoes still on. Then, I remember what happened before she collapsed. Her ankle, I watched it twist almost backwards, I even heard it crack. She could've sprained it or something. I'm no healer, but I have to help her, somehow.

I slowly opened the top drawer of my nightstand, where I keep a small first aid kit. I don't think I've ever had to use it before, I guess you could say I'm lucky. I took out a small roll of bandages before putting it away and closing the drawer. Then, I turned back towards Erza, the scarlet haired beauty who still laid unconscious in my bed. 

I took the boot off of her left foot first, unzipping it before I gently slid it off and placed it on the side of my bed. I then took the boot off of her other foot, revealing how bad her injury really was. Her entire foot was lightly tinted purple, and a large, dark blue bruise wrapped around her ankle. 

I started to wrap the bandage around her ankle tightly, but when I felt her body twitch from the pain, I loosened it a bit. Once I finished, I moved closer to her, admiring her beauty once again. I stayed by her side, happily watching her as she rested. 

Then suddenly, her eyelashes, her beautiful, long eyelashes began slightly twitching. Her eyes slowly opened, remaining half lidded as she tiredly sat up in bed. She looked around the room, seeming confused, although she was still half-asleep. Her eyes wandered around the room until they met mine. She seemed startled, her eyes widened once she spotted me. 

"You're... you're the girl... from earlier, right? Wh...where am I, what happened?" she asked in a panic, with slight fear lacing her voice. I slowly inched closer to her until I was sitting next to her in my bed. I gently stroked my fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her down.  _ Her hair, it's... so soft.  _ I looked at her, smiling as I spoke. 

"Don't be scared, you're fine! We're in my apartment. You collapsed at the park earlier so I brought you here," I said smiling. She nodded, a small smile painting across her face as well. 

_ Her smile, it's so beautiful... so, heartwarming. _

I watched as Erza attempted to get out of bed. Once she put weight onto her ankle, she fell backwards again, hitting her head on the wall behind my bed. She pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead as she sat up again and looked at me, giggling nervously when we made eye contact. 

"Did that happen when I tripped?" she asked, gesturing with her hands towards her ankle. I nodded as I looked up at her. 

"I did what I could to help, I'm not very good at it," I said, wishing I could've been able to do more to help her. ' _ I'm so useless _ ,' I thought. Although, I guess I must've mumbled it out loud, or maybe Erza can read minds. Whichever one it is, she definitely heard me. 

"Don't say that. You've done so much for me, and I'm just some stranger to you!" Erza said quite sternly, but still soft and kind. She smiled at me again, I smiled back even larger. 

"What could I ever do to thank you," Erza said sadly. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. 

"You don't have to thank me, I did what any good person would—“

Erza cut me off as she placed her hand on the side of my neck, pulling my face closer to hers as she lightly caressed my cheek with her thumb. 

"I have a thought," Erza said with a slightly seductive grin on her face. She pulled my face closer and closer to hers until our there were only inches between us. A rosy pink color tinted my cheeks, the thought of our lips touching, it terrified me, but also... it excited me. 

_ A kiss, from this scarlet haired beauty, what more could I ask for?  _

"May I?" She muttered just before our lips touched. I didn't need to answer, instead, I just leaned forward, close enough for my lips to press against hers. We stayed together for what seemed like an eternity, neither one of us wanting to separate. 

Until, finally, we broke apart, needing air. I sat up again as Erza moved over to the edge of the bed, we both remained in an awkward silence, that Erza finally broke. 

"I should get going. I've intruded long enough," Erza said as she sat at the edge of the bed. She had already zipped her boot back onto her left foot, but struggled to fit the boot onto her right, swollen one. She then used what seemed to be magic to make the boot disappear. 'Re-quip,' she mumbled before the boot disappeared. I didn't think much of it, she's a wizard, after all. 

"I'll walk with you," I said fairly loudly out of seemingly nowhere. "You'll probably struggle to walk on your own anyway," I said, quieter the second time. Erza pushed closer to the edge of the bed, preparing to jump off of it.  _ Is she crazy, she can't handle that.  _

"I'll be fine, here... I'll prove it," Erza stated as she prepared to jump off the bed. Then, she pushed off, gaining height as she flew across the room. When she finally landed, her knee buckled just as her foot touched the floor, causing her to stumble forward. I ran towards her, gripping her shoulders, preventing her fall as she grunted in pain. 

_ She's so reckless. Just like everyone else in that guild, or so I've heard.  _

"I think I should walk with you," I said smiling at her. 

"I think so too," Erza muttered, looking to the side with embarrassment, like she knew she had lost. 

I walked towards the door and held it open as Erza slowly limped towards me. Then, without hesitation, I walked back to her and put her arm around my neck, allowing her to lean against me as we walked. Once we got outside, the sun had already begun to set, and a beautiful crimson color painted the sky. It looked just like Erza's hair, her beautiful scarlet hair. Then I remember, I still have no idea where she’s even taking me?

"Hey Erza, where are we going anyways?" I asked, giggling at the fact that I hadn't even asked her yet. 

"The Fairy Tail guild!" Erza said without hesitation. 

_ Should I ask her to join? Should I tell her that I'm a wizard? Should I just keep my mouth shut? But then I could lose my only chance to join. _

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized that I'd been quiet for a while. Erza turned to me with a light smile painting her face. 

"You've been awfully quiet Lucy. It seems that you have something to say, so go ahead! I'm listening," Erza said smiling.  _ Well, I guess I have no choice now.  _

"Umm... well... actually, I'm a wizard too, a celestial wizard. I was wondering... could I, j...join... your guild?" I asked nervously. Erza's eyes lit up as her smile grew wider and wider. 

"Of course you can! We'd love to have you, Lucy!" Erza said excitedly. 

We spent the rest of our walk chatting, giggling, and smiling as the sun set above us. We arrived, standing in front of a large building. There was a red flag with a white Fairy Tail guild emblem flying above us. Erza slammed the guild doors opened with her free hand, the one that wasn't still draped over my shoulder. Immediately, a girl around the same age as Erza, with white hair and her bangs tied back into a small ponytail on the top of her head come running towards us. 

"Erza, where have you been all day? We've all been so worried," she exclaimed as she ran towards us. She looked at me, giving me a very confused look, which Erza noticed. 

"I'm sorry for worrying you Mira," Erza said with sympathy. "I'll explain everything, but... can I sit down first, please," Erza asked, trying to hide the fact that pain was lacing her voice. 

We all walked over to a nearby table, remaining silent for a little until Mira asked again... 

"So Erza, what happened after you left this morning?" She asked with obvious concern in her voice. Erza remained quiet a little longer, before finally giving in and starting her explanation. 

"Well... I left to get some fresh air, I just needed some time alone, I guess. Then, a while later, I was running and tripped on a twig, that's why my ankle's covered in bandages." Erza stopped talking for a bit as she turned to me and smiled. 

"Anyways, Lucy came to help me, and then I fainted, I think? I don't entirely remember," She looked at me for clarification, so I simply nodded my head. "Next thing I knew, I was sleeping at this girl, Lucy's apartment." I smiled back at Erza, this time it was wider than before. 

"Well, Lucy, thank you so much for helping Erza," Mira said with a smile. "How can we ever repay you?"

"About that..." I said, trailing off as I looked over at Erza, once her eyes met mine, she gently nodded her head. 

"Could I... join Fairy Tail?" I asked nervously. And with that question, Mira was up out of her seat, screaming so the entire guild could hear. 

"Let's all welcome our newest member the way only Fairy Tail can!" She screamed. Every guild member cheered in excitement. That night was the best time I've had in awhile. And to think, all of this happened because I spotted a mysterious scarlet haired stranger in a park this morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please review and leave kudos if you want :)


End file.
